Dragons in DunBroch
by Cara-Lee
Summary: Fate is something you must be brave enough to find inside you but what happens when it throws something in your way, like a dragon. When a certain Viking from Berk meets a Scottish Princess from DunBroch they find a connection they didn't expect. Can their strange friendship save both their lands from the threat of war or will everything and everyone they love be destroyed?
1. Chapter 1 The Boy From Berk

**Hello all this is my attempt at a HTTYDxBrave crossover, I'm basing the HTTYD people off the movie cause I've yet to read the books though I want to. Don't hurt me! *hides* **

**I decided to write this cause after seeing both movies I think Merida and Hiccup could be great friends if not a great couple so this is basically what I think would happen if they meet, also may have RuffnutxWee Dingwall. I should probably mention that this takes place after the events of both HTTYD and Brave. Yes I know Brave is probably 10th century and HTTYD is 11th but it's my story so I'm going to say they exist at the same time and are about the same age like 15/16{cause they look around that age to me anyway} though Merida would probably be a few years older then Hiccup in real life. xP Oh and some parts will be written with the help of my eldest niece who is about 7 ½ right now and has seen both movies more times then I can count. xD She'll be giving me ideas for things she thinks would happen and I'll be bouncing ideas off her cause I want to try and keep this in the same spirit that HTTYD and Brave have that makes everyone but especially kids love them. **

**I hope you enjoy the story and feel free to leave a comment. :} I own nothing but the idea/story I write, all characters and worlds belong to their respective creators.**

_**Ch1 The Boy from Berk** _

It was a sunny day in the Highlands of Scotland with a cool breeze coming off the ocean which was calm that day. Above it the blue sky was dotted with only a few clouds when suddenly a black streak shot by, the black streak turned out to be a dragon. The dragon was jet black in color, obviously a Night Fury, with greenish-yellow eyes. What was different from most dragons was he had a mechanical fin on his tail that seemed to be attached to a saddle he was wearing on his back and there was a boy sitting on the saddle. The boy had dark auburn hair with green eyes and was wearing dark green pants, a green tunic that went to his mid-thigh, a brown belt where there looked to be a small knife, and a riding vest. The thing that stood out on him was that while he had a typical Viking-style boot on his right foot his left was a spring-loaded prosthetic leg that fit into the stirrup on the dragon's saddle. His name was Hiccup, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III to be precise, and he and his dragon friend Toothless seemed a perfect fit for each other. Normally he would have been in his home the Isle of Berk but today he'd been sent by his father, Stoick the Vast, as a messenger to the kingdom of DunBroch.

"I wonder what this is all about buddy," Hiccup said to his friend.

Toothless gave a sound that seemed to say _"I don't know"_ in return.

He let out a sigh, his father had told him that he was to go to DunBroch and find someone named Fergus to relay a message but beyond that he didn't know much else. He had no idea where Fergus lived or what to expect when he reached the Highlands, after all he knew that a good portion of the Vikings in his village distrusted anyone outside the village and especially anyone from Scotland.

Toothless gave a growl shaking Hiccup from his thoughts, looking down he saw they were over a forest which hopefully meant they'd found the right place.

Hiccup patted his friend's side, "Ok buddy, take us down."

Toothless smoothly changed direction and went into a nose dive.

Landing in a small clearing Hiccup slid off the saddle and looked around, well it was definitely a forest. Toothless sniffed around then headed off as if on the trail of something.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, where do you think you're going?" Hiccup asked trying to follow him but not knowing the layout of the forest they quickly got separated. "And now I've lost my dragon _again_. How do you even do that?" he questioned himself with a defeated sigh as he walked. Just then Hiccup heard a light airy sound almost like a sigh when he looked around he noticed something glowing a little ways from him and went to investigate. As he got closer he saw it was a small blue floating light that almost looked like it had a face and was beckoning him closer, before he got close enough to touch it though the light disappeared, "Okay, that was weird." Suddenly an arrow shot by Hiccup's head, "Gah!" He ducked out of the way and also managed to fall over a tree root at the same time. "That hurt," he muttered trying to get up.

"Are ya alright?" a girl's voice with an obvious Scottish accent called out to him.


	2. Chapter 2 The Girl From DunBroch

**_Ch2 The Girl from DunBroch_**

When Hiccup looked up he saw a large Scottish Clydesdale that was black as night with an ivory muzzle and fetlocks coming up to him, on its back was a slender looking girl who appeared to be around his age. She was wearing a blue dress with a dark green cloak over it, the hood of it hiding her face. As she jumped off the horse Hiccup saw the quiver of arrows on her hip and the bow over her shoulder. He wasn't sure if he should trust her or not since she'd shot at him but his mind blanked out when she removed her hood. Her long curly red hair fell wildly about her face and shoulders, which made her fair skin and blue eyes really stand out.

"Are you alright?" she asked again coming over and kneeling beside him, "I didn't hit ya did I?"

Hiccup opened his mouth but nothing came out, he was never good around pretty girls and her being so close to him, close enough he noticed that she had some light freckles, made his throat double clasp on him.

After thoroughly checking for any arrows or cuts she may have caused, and thankfully not finding any, she let out a relieved sigh, "Thank goodness, I was afraid I'd shot ya."

"Ha, no I'm-I'm fine," he stuttered, brushing himself off as he stood up.

"Good," she said standing too, "I'm sorry about that. I come here to train and you stood in front of the target just as I'd let my arrow go," she motioned to the target hanging behind him that he hadn't noticed before then motioned to the metal leg he had, "Nice leg by the way. Me dad has nothing like that, his is all wood."

"Yeah?" he moved it back and forth as if admiring it, "I tweaked it a little from the original design. I like it better this way."

She laughed, "I bet it fits your personality."

He laughed back, "I guess so."

"I'm Merida by the way."

"Hiccup."

"Hiccup?" she raised an eyebrow wondering if he was joking.

"Great name, I know. But it's not the worst."

She nodded, "So where are ya from?"

"Can tell I'm not from around here huh?"

"You're manner and dress are a bit odd for around here, not to mention the name," she said trying her best to be polite about it.

He nodded, "I'm from Berk actually."

"Berk? You mean you're a Viking?!" Merida said not even trying to hide the surprise in her voice.

"Yeah, why it that so surprising?" Hiccup asked though he had a pretty good idea of what the answer was.

"It's just… ya don't look like what I thought Vikings looked like. My father said you Northmen were all big and burly like his friend Stoick."

"Wait your dad is Fergus from DunBroch?"

She eyed him curiously, "How do ya know his name?"

"Stoick's my dad."

Hiccup smiled a little as he tried not to laugh. He understood why she was surprised but still the look on Merida's face was priceless, the pure shock and amazement it held made his day.


	3. Chapter 3 That's Your Horse?

**_Ch3 That's Your "Horse"? _**

"You're really related to Stoick?" Merida questioned again still in a bit of shock.

"Yes," Hiccup tried not to laugh as he spoke, "He sent me to tell Fergus he was accepting his invitation to come and talk, I'm not sure about what, and would be here in a few days. That's why I'm here, honest."

Merida gave him a once over then nodded, "I believe ya. I'll show you to the castle."

"Are you sure I mean I don't want to make you walk all that way," he wasn't sure how to explain he had a dragon to find.

"Don't worry it'll be my apology for shooting at ya. Besides Angus can take us," she said climbing on her horse's back.

"Well uh actually I have ride so…"

"Ya have a horse?" Merida asked looking around, "Where is he?"

"He's not exactly a horse," Hiccup wasn't sure how to explain about Toothless and before he even had a chance to Angus whinnied and reared up so suddenly he threw Merida off, then just as suddenly he raced off in the direction of the castle.

"You ok?" Hiccup ran over to help her up.

"Ya I'm fine," Merida said readjusting her bow and quiver, "I don't know what got into him."

Hiccup let out a small chuckle and rubbed the back of his head, "Well it may have something to do with my 'horse'."

"What do you mean?" she asked giving him a confused look. It was then she noticed the dragon that was coming out of the woods and standing behind Hiccup, its scales shimmered slightly in the sun. Merida gasped backing away slowly, it didn't seem like it was about to attack and she noticed a saddle on its back but having never seen a dragon up close she was a bit worried, instinctively one of her hands went for an arrow while the other gripped her bow.

"No, no, it's okay. He's a friend," Hiccup said seeing one of her hands on her quiver. He decided it'd be best to make the introductions now, "Merida, Toothless. Toothless, Merida."

Toothless made a sound as if saying _"hello"_ to her.

"This is your 'horse'?" she asked with a small chuckle.

"Well dragon but yeah. He's my friend, he can give us a ride," he tried to think of a way for Merida to not be afraid of Toothless but nothing was coming to mind.

"Can I touch him?" she asked with obvious curiosity and wonder, looking at both Hiccup and Toothless for permission.

"Uh yeah, sure," he was surprised she didn't seem scared anymore. Hiccup watched her approach slowly; when she was directly in front of Toothless she stopped as if not sure what to do so he decided to help, "Here."

He gently took her hand and brought it to Toothless' muzzle letting both of them get used to it. Toothless let out a content noise that made Merida smile.

"He's amazing," Merida said looking at him intently. Toothless smiled a little at her and cocked his head to one side looking at her too, she seemed nice though a bit strange to him.

As she continued inspecting him Merida opened his mouth and looked inside surprised to find he was truly toothless, "That's odd I thought they had…"

As if reading her mind Toothless lets his razor sharp teeth emerge from his gums, Merida removed her hands and jumped back a bit at how quickly they'd appeared.

"Teeth," she said obviously surprised as she watched the teeth retract again.

"Yeah, he does that," Hiccup said feeling a bit embarrassed for not mentioning it; "Well we should get you back to the castle so you can find Angus."

"Are you sure about this?" she asked a bit nervous after the teeth thing.

"It'll be fine, I promise," Hiccup said climbing onto Toothless' saddle and snapping his foot into the stirrup. "Just let me show you," he stretched his hand out to her, "Trust me."

Merida looked at his hand then at Toothless, who was still eyeing her as if trying to figure out if he liked her or not, she smiled at them and though she didn't need the help she grabbed Hiccup's hand, to be polite.

"Alright then," she hoisted herself onto the saddle.


	4. Chapter 4 Time With New Friends

**_Ch4 Time with New Friends _**

Since she'd never rode on a dragon before and wasn't sure what to expect Merida put her arms around Hiccup's waist as a precaution.

He smiled nervously then patted Toothless' side, "Okay Toothless, nice and slow now."

Toothless slowly spread his wings giving them a small flap.

"See?" Hiccup said in a reassuring voice, "Nothing to be afraid of."

Toothless smiled mischievously, having other ideas, and suddenly launched them straight upward causing Merida to scream from the shock. The acceleration was tremendous and every downbeat of Toothless' wings heaved them into the sky, doubling their speed like a rocket.

"Toothless, what are you doing?! We need her to like us!" Hiccup shouted hoping Merida was alright since she'd stopped screaming and was now hugging him for dear life, squeezing the breath out of him. Toothless ignored him and continued to rocket skyward, beginning to spin and tumble head over tail.

"And now the spinning. Thank you for nothing you useless reptile," Hiccup said sounding defeated and mortified.

Then Hiccup heard a sound he wasn't expecting, laughter. He turned his head to see Merida, hair flying, laughing and looking completely thrilled. She released her grip on him and put her arms out as they spun.

"Whoo!" Merida shouted still laughing. Seeing this Toothless gave a triumphant grin and leveled out. They'd gone high enough that the tips of Merida's fingers were touching the clouds.

"This is amazing," she said shaking Hiccup's shoulders giving another cheering whoop, "You must let me do this again."

"Sure," he said smiling at her, he didn't understand it but he was glad she was enjoying herself. Toothless apparently concurred letting out a happy squeal and a fireball.

"Ah, come on," Hiccup groaned as they flew directly into it.

Once out of the fireball Hiccup looked back at Merida who had smartly hidden herself behind Hiccup, he could tell the tips of some of her hair had been singed but she looked fine otherwise, "You alright?"

"I'm fine. Looks like you got a scorching though," she said with a laugh and blew out a small flame on a piece of his hair that was still on fire.

"Eh I'm used to it," he smiled at her as she laughed again; it seemed so easy to talk to her even though they'd just met.

"So," she said, smiling at him. "Does everyone in Berk have a dragon of their own?"

Hiccup gave a nod, "Mostly anyway. They really seem to have caught on."

"I can see why. I wouldn't mind a wee dragon of my own." Merida petted Toothless and laughed again. "My father would throw an almighty fit o'course. Still, it might be worth it to have a Toothless of my own. Ah, but my brood of brothers would all want one. They'd burn the whole castle down if ye gave them half the chance."

Hiccup smiled rather goofily at her. "You really aren't afraid of anything, are you?"

"It takes more than a beast to frighten a Scott," she said sounding rather proud of the fact.

"I think I'd have to agree," he said still smiling. Merida certainly seemed all fire and fight but in a different way then most of the people he knew; he had to admit he liked that about her.

"Ya know this is odd right?" she said suddenly.

"Huh?" he said slightly confused.

"We Highlanders are suppose to hate you Vikings, I've heard others calling you all nothing but cowards and thieves."

"I know what you mean. Some of the people I know call you guys' Scottish trolls."

Merida laughed, "That's the best you've come up with?"

"Hey I'm just repeating," Hiccup said giving a small chuckle, "Personally I don't think they know anything and I'm glad that we're friends, or at least starting to be or don't mind being around each other or something." He stopped himself from saying anymore feeling very nervous and embarrassed from what he'd already said.

Hiccup felt Merida's hand on his shoulder again, "I'm glad we're friends too."

He smiled as he heard the sincerity in her voice.

"Now lets get ourselves to the castle, ye cowardly Viking," she tried to hide a smirk.

"Whatever you say you Scottish troll," he responded.

For a moment they both looked at each other as if they were angry, but they both quickly broke down and began laughing at each other. Toothless cocked his head again, humans were so weird.


	5. Chapter 5 Meeting The Family

**_Ch5 Meeting The Family_**

They came upon the castle as the sunset which was quicker then Merida thought they would, but then again they were on a dragon.

"You might want to land there," she said pointing at a part of the forest by the castle, "I'm not sure how they'd react to seeing this great beast flying toward them."

"Good idea," Hiccup said maneuvering Toothless for the landing. Once on the ground they hopped off.

"Thank you for the ride lad," Merida said patting Toothless who gave a happy growl that she took for _"you're welcome"._

"I hate to say it buddy but I think it'd be best if you waited in the forest," Hiccup said earning an unhappy growl from Toothless, "We don't know how they'd feel about you in the castle."

"He's right. My dad would have an almighty fit if we brought ya in. We'll have to let you two meet before ya can come inside," Merida said trying her best to explain things to the dragon. Toothless gave a sound that sounded like he understood but wasn't happy with it, he nudged Hiccup who patted him goodbye. Hiccup was surprised when Toothless walked over and licked Merida's cheek. Merida just laughed and patted him, "Ah ya great beast we'll see ya tomorrow. Off with you now."

With another unhappy sound Toothless wandered into the forest while Merida grabbed Hiccup's hand and dragged him with her to the front gate.

As they approached the gate Hiccup noticed a man sleeping at there and wondered if Merida realized she still had hold of his hand.

"Evening Martin," Merida said still pulling Hiccup along.

The man woke with a start then smiled as she walked by, "Good evening princess."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you didn't tell me you were a princess," Hiccup said a little surprised.

"Ya didn't ask," Merida said. As they passed by the stable she was glad to see Angus there and gave him a pat, "Besides it doesn't matter that I am does it?"

"No I guess not," Hiccup said thinking about it a minute, "You know, where I come from, I'm sort of like prince myself."

"Are ya now?" Merida asked tossing her cloak onto the stall beside Angus, wondering if he was just trying to make her feel better.

"Well my dad is the village chief," Hiccup said remembering how much of a problem it had been in the past.

"I suppose you are then," Merida smiled and grabbed Hiccup's hand again, "This way."

They went in a side door that went into the kitchen; a few of the women who were preparing food greeted Merida and gave a surprised look to Hiccup. As she lead Hiccup though the kitchen she grabbed an apple and, after making sure no one saw her, a plate of pies. When she was done with the apple she tossed it over her shoulder, making sure not to his Hiccup, and continued out another door into a very large room.

As Merida walked in Hiccup stopped at the doorway and looked inside, he was surprised by the size of it at first then noticed that the room had raised thrones, a large stone fireplace that warmed the room, and stuffed bears around the center where an equally large table was. There was a very large muscular man sitting at the table, his curly red hair with a few streaks of white in it was under a silver helmet, he also had thick eyebrows, mustache and beard, and his blue eyes were similar to Merida's. He was wearing brown armor, a long green, gray, and red tartan robe with a large brown belt and fanny pack, he had what looked like black bear fur on his right boot and had a knobby peg leg for the left; he reminded Hiccup of his father in some ways. There was also a proper looking woman sitting there, she had long dark brown hair with a gray streak tied up with a gold ribbon, brown eyes, and was wearing a long green dress with a gold tiara that had a green emerald in it. Hiccup could tell she was wear Merida got her strength of character by the way she sat, she looked like she was a vision of grace, beauty, and wisdom. Lastly there were three small boys who appeared to be triplets sitting at the table. They had short curly red hair and blue eyes, each of them was wearing the same long green, red, and gray tartan robes that the man had on with large brown belts and brown boots.

The woman was reading letters while the three boys looked like they were falling asleep as the man told a story, except for one who was motioning with the man, "I saw something I'll not soon forget. From nowhere, the biggest bear you've ever seen! He stands twelve feet tall with razor sharp claws! His hide littered with the weapons of fallen warriors! His face scarred with one dead eye! I drew my sword, and…"

Merida interrupted so quickly and intensely she startled the three boys, awakening one and causing another to fall off his chair, "Whoosh! One swipe, his sword shattered. Then, chomp! Dad's leg was clean off! Down the monster's throat it went."

The man groaned, "Aww, that's my favorite part!"

Merida continued as she walked behind him with the plate she'd taken from the kitchen, "Mor'du had never been seen since; he was roaming the wild, awaiting his chance for revenge." She let out a roar and gnashed her teeth.

"Least till we had our little adventure anyway," the man said with a laugh.

Merida set the plate and her bow down on the table to which the woman spoke, "Merida a princess and lady does not place her weapons on the table."

"Mum, it's just my bow," Merida said sounding a bit annoyed.

"It still doesn't belong on the table," the woman said. Merida relented putting it on the back of her chair; she looked over and noticed Hiccup was still standing in the doorway.

Merida smiled at Hiccup and began to walk toward him, "Guess what? I met someone today I think you should meet."

"Is that so?" the man asked taking a bite of the turkey leg he was holding.

Merida was close enough she grabbed Hiccup's hand once more and dragged him into the room, "This is my new friend, he took me for a ride on his dragon."

They all turned and stared at him with shocked faces.

"Hi, I'm Hiccup," Hiccup said nervously not sure what to do.

"Hiccup?" the woman asked with a questioning look.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III actually," Merida said having found out his whole name during their ride.

"You're Stoick's boy aren't you?" the man said more then asked, looking at Hiccup with a smile.

"Yeah," Hiccup did his best to smile at him though still nervous, he became even more nervous when the man stood up and came toward him.

"I'm Fergus, glad to meet ya," Fergus gave Hiccup a hug, lifting him up off his feet, "Not much to ya is there?" he asked setting Hiccup back down, "You're like a talking fishbone aren't ya?"

"Dad," Merida said trying not to laugh giving her dad a hit on the shoulder.

"I get that sometimes. I think people just don't know what to do with all this," Hiccup said joking back and striking a pose.

Fergus laughed, "Well young man we're glad to have ya, is Stoick with ya?"

Hiccup shook his head no, "He sent me ahead to say he'd be happy to accept your invitation and would be here in a couple days."

"That's grand," Fergus said putting his hand on Hiccup's shoulder leading him to the table, "You must be hungry, have some food and I'll introduce ya."

Hiccup sat in a chair beside Merida, feeling a bit more comfortable near her.

"This is my Queen Elinor, and these are my boys Harris, Hubert, and Hamish," Fergus said gesturing to them as he went. Elinor nodded and continued reading the letters she held. The triplets smiled, Hamish waved at Hiccup who waved back.

After eating a bit Hiccup noticed Merida look at both her parents then her brothers.

"Psst," Merida whispered to the triplets moving her eyes down to the plate of pies she had then back up. The triplets smiled as Merida quietly placed it under the table.

"I take it they aren't suppose to have those?" Hiccup asked with a small smile as the three boys went down after the plate.

"A little dessert never hurt anyone, and they have the appetites of bears. Besides they hate their haggis," Merida answered pointing at what was on their plates.

"What is that?" Hiccup asked her staring at the haggis trying to figure it out.

"Sheep stomach," Merida stated simply taking a drink from the cup beside her.

Hiccup made a face and looked at her to make sure she wasn't joking, apparently she wasn't, "You guys have some weird food."

Merida put her hand in front of her mouth to try and hide the fact she was chuckling. Hiccup smiled again, he liked when laughed.

"So young man," Elinor said putting down the letters she'd finished reading, "How do you meet my daughter?"

Hiccup tried to think of the best way to explain their meeting, "Well I was kind of lost in the forest looking for Toothless, my dragon, and when I stopped for a moment this arrow flew by…"

"Merida!" Elinor said obviously knowing what he was talking about and unhappy about it.

"It wasn't on purpose, besides he's fine I didn't hit him," Merida protested.

Fergus laughed, "That's one way to meet a new friend. Stoick and I fell down a mountain after we met for the first time."

"You did?" Hiccup and Merida asked at the same time.

"Oh aye that we did," Fergus said ready to start a new story but Elinor put a stop to it.

"Perhaps another night dear. Boys," Elinor said turning her attention to her sons, they were back in their chairs with tarts stuffed into their shirts and mouths, "You may be excused, now get to bed."

The boys smiled and ran to the stairs, one of them tripping and spilling his pastries while the other two laughed and grabbed some off the floor.

"I think we should all get some rest," Elinor said standing, "The next few days promise to be busy ones."

"Aye," Fergus said standing also, "Shall we show ya to your room?" he asked Hiccup.

"Sure," Hiccup said trying to stand but found his feet were tied together. He tried, unsuccessfully, to stay upright and in the end he fell, to his surprise, into Merida's arms who had just stood up herself.

"Boys!" Fergus yelled as Elinor went over to check on Hiccup.

"Are you alright?" Elinor asked as she helped him stand and looked him over.

"Yeah I'm ok," Hiccup said, a bit embarrassed by the whole thing, as Merida untied his feet.

"There ya go," Merida said standing up again tossing the rope on the table, "I'll take him mum, I think you have someone else to be lookin' after."

Elinor turned back around to see Fergus heading up the stairs toward the boy's room; she sighed and started after him.

"This way," Merida said grabbing her bow and heading upstairs, Hiccup followed.

When they got to the top of the stairs Merida headed for her room, "This is my room, hope ya don't mind but I'd like to ask you a few more questions before ya head to yours."

"No that's fine with me," Hiccup said a bit nervous, he'd never been in a girl's room before. Merida opened the door leaving it open for Hiccup to follow her. Inside Hiccup saw it was a good sized room that had the normal wardrobe, table and chair, and trunks one normally found in rooms, but a few of the decorations definitely showed he was in Scotland. A few things he hadn't fully expected was the shield and a pot with arrows in it beside her bed, he also noticed her bed frame had cuts in it that he guessed was from the sword he saw sitting beside it. Merida sat on a ledge by her window; she motioned for him to sit with her. As he sat down Merida noticed Hiccup looked rather unhappy.

"You alright?" she asked a bit concerned her brothers had been too rough.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine, don't worry about me. Just a bit lonely I guess with Toothless in the forest," he said trying to laugh.

She thought that was probably true after all besides Toothless he was here alone. She wondered if there was a way to help him, and after thinking for a moment she took a small round medal from her bow. It still looked scorched from what had happened with her mother but she'd fixed it well enough that it looked about the same as it used to, she handed it too Hiccup.

"What's this for?" he asked taking and studying it.

"Luck," she answered with a smile, "I always thought it brought me luck when I shot an arrow, now it can bring you luck. Besides you said you're a bit lonely and sometimes when ya hold it, it helps."

Hiccup smiled and held it tight, "Thanks."

"You're welcome Viking."

Hiccup laughed, "You're not going to stop calling me that are you?"

"Nope," Merida wrinkled up her nose at him and giggled, "Now I want to know more about Berk, what's it like there?"

"Well it's definitely different then here," Hiccup began. Merida and Hiccup talked long into the night, learning about each other and what it was liked where each lived.

"It snows how many months out of the year?"

"You actually climbed a stone how tall?"

"Ya fought a dragon, how big?!"

"You turned your mom into a bear? And your brothers?!"

"Shut it the both of ya and get to sleep," Fergus called their voices having gotten louder as they'd talked. They laughed as quietly as they could and continued with their questions in hushed voices, so as not to disturb others.


	6. Chapter 6 What Do You Mean Engaged!

**_Ch6 What Do You Mean Engaged?!_**

A sliver of sunlight came through the curtains and hit Hiccup in the eyes. As he opened them and stretched he looked around, for a moment forgetting where he was, then he heard the sound of soft breathing and looking beside him he saw Merida on her bed still asleep. He remembered they'd talked all night, at one point Merida had gone and laid down on her bed so he'd sat with his back against it while they'd continued their questioning of each other. It seemed they'd fallen asleep in those positions. Hiccup stood as quietly as he could, he turned to Merida who was holding onto her pillow and smiled deciding it was best not to wake her. After making sure the cost was clear he slipped out of her room unnoticed. However as he tried making his way down stairs he was stopped by Elinor.

"There you are young man," Elinor said walking toward him.

"Good morning ma'am err Your Majesty," Hiccup said trying not to seem nervous.

"I wanted to tell you that your father's ship was sighted and should be here within the next few hours. I'd suggest having some breakfast while I get Merida up. Fergus will be leaving soon to meet your father," Elinor said fixing Hiccup's hair, having accidently slipped into mom mode on him.

"Thank you," Hiccup said with a nod.

Elinor smiled at him, "You're a good lad."

With that Elinor went into Merida's room as Hiccup headed downstairs finally. He wondered if Gobber had made everyone row double time to get there that fast or if there were going to be a few more dragons in DunBroch.

"Time to get up dear," Elinor said opening the curtains in Merida's room. Merida groaned as the sunlight came in, it looked to be just after dawn. Why people had to be up so early was beyond her but she knew her mother wouldn't let her alone till she got up so Merida groggily stood and grabbed a new dress to put on.

"Hiccup's father will be here shortly and the lords are coming as well so I expect you to be on your best behavior," Elinor said as Merida finished dressing.

"What for?" Merida's question was met with an unhappy look by her mother, "I mean why are the lords coming?"

"They're coming to speak to your father also. We're hoping we can prevent this war," Elinor said trying to smooth Merida's hair out.

"War? What war?" Merida asked suddenly worried.

"There's been reports of dragons attacking Scottish clans," Elinor said with a sigh, "They're saying its Vikings again since Hiccup's clan know how to ride them and are thinking of going to war with Berk."

"That's ridiculous," Merida retorted, Hiccup wasn't the type to do that she was sure of it, there was no way his clan would do that.

"I'm inclined to agree, Hiccup doesn't seem like someone who'd let his lot do that sort of thing but its one reason the leaders are coming," Elinor stopped as if worried about continuing.

"What's the other?" Merida asked wondering what could be worse then the possibility of going to war with her new friend.

Elinor tried not to answer but she could see in her daughter's face she wouldn't stop till she found out, she let out another sigh, "You're engagement."

"My what?!" Merida practically screamed.

"Your father and I will be talking about your engagement with the leaders…" Elinor began only to be cut off by a very angry Merida.

Merida angrily shook her head, "No! I thought we went through this! You agreed I could choose who I wanted to marry if I ever decided to!"

"I know but dear you must understand, your being engaged could help the leaders reconsider attacking Berk," Elinor said trying to make Merida understand.

"Oh so I marry one of their sons and they don't worry about Berk they just go after one another is that it?!"

"Merida."

"No! I won't do it! You can't make me!" With that Merida grabbed her bow and quiver and stormed out of her room, nearly running her father over as she went.

"I take it the talk didn't go to well?" Fergus asked as Elinor came out.

"I couldn't even finish a sentence once I said the word 'engaged'," Elinor sigh once more as Fergus put his arm around her shoulder, "I wish she'd listen even when she doesn't want to hear it."

Heading down the stairs Merida tried to sort out what her mother had said but all she could think of was the fact that she was going to have to be engaged to one of the leader's sons, she'd gotten to know them a bit better now but her first instinct on them had proved right. Young Macintosh was still a stuck up pretty boy who was quite happy with his screaming fangirls and Merida thought he liked one of them as a possible wife anyway, Young MacGuffin was alright, a shy lad who had more of a brother feel to her, and Wee Dingwall was… well Wee Dingwall a nice lad but just a friend, she could do without his overdoing the goodbyes too. None of them interested her. She shook her head trying to forget about it for a moment, she needed to get out of the castle and a ride around DunBroch on Angus usually did the trick.

Approaching the great hall Merida saw Hiccup sitting at a table with his notebook out, either writing or sketching something as he ate. She wondered why he was up so early but glad to see him, she smiled getting an idea.

"Hiccup," she called using a candle stand as a step knocking it over.

He jumped from the sound of her voice and the sound the stand made as it fell, "Hey there." He quickly closed and hid his notebook in his vest as he stood.

"What were you doing?"

"Just sketching something, you?"

"I have an idea, come on," Merida said grabbing an apple and heading outside.

"I don't know my dad should be here soon so I should…" before Hiccup could finish objecting Merida grabbed his hand starting to drag him with her, "Okay coming!"

Merida chuckled at him, he was an odd fellow but she liked that about him.

Once outside Merida took Hiccup straight to Angus who was waiting in the stables.

"I figure since you gave me a ride I'll give you one that way you can get to the harbor then I can give you a proper tour," she smiled at him as she petted Angus who was anxious to get going.

"I'm not sure I mean…" he trailed off not wanting to finish the sentence, feeling rather embarrassed, "I've… never actually ridden a horse before."

"Don't try and give me an excuse ya Viking. I never rode a dragon before and I still got on yours didn't I?"

"Yeah but…," it was true he had to admit it.

"So that makes us even then," she said hopping on Angus, "You took me on my first dragon ride now I'll take you on your first horse ride."

Hiccup looked at Angus, how was it this horse seemed scarier then a dragon?

"It'll be fine Hiccup, I promise," she held her hand out to him, "Trust me."

He smiled at her thinking how just yesterday this scenario had been reversed. "Alright," he said grabbing her hand and hoisting himself up.

"Ya best hold on," Merida said as Hiccup got settled. Before he could ask what she meant she gave Angus a kick and he bolted out of the stables and castle gate, Hiccup quickly wrapped his arms around Merida's waist from fear of falling.

"Told ya," she said with a laugh as her hair flew about. He felt himself blush not only from her laugh but also from the fact he was holding her tight enough he could smell the faint wildflower scent of her hair and could almost feel her heart beat.


	7. Chapter 7 Old Friends Arrive at DunBroch

**_Ch7 Old Friends Arrive at DunBroch _**

When they reached the harbor they saw the ship with Hiccup's father and friends was just arriving. Hiccup was the first to hop off Angus. Merida smiled at his eagerness to see his friends, hopping off as well. The sound of another pair of hoof beats made Merida and Hiccup turn round to see Fergus arrive as well.

"I see we all arrived at the same time," Fergus said hopping off his horse, "Let's go welcome them."

Hiccup nodded as they all started down to the docks. As the boat pulled into the docks Hiccup snuck around Fergus to go see his friends.

Stoick, Hiccup's dad, jumped off the boat and was greeted by Fergus shouting, "Stoick!"

"Fergus!" Stoick shouted back giving his friend a hug.

Gobber was the next off after Stoick and noticing Hiccup he gave him a pat on the shoulder, "Looks like you survived on your own."

"Yeah I did alright," Hiccup smiled at him and waved at his friends that were coming off the boat now. Hiccup heard Fergus introduce Stoick and Gobber to Merida so he went to greet his friends.

"Hey guys, how you doing?" Hiccup asked.

"As well as can be expected," Astrid said sounding a little tired.

"My arms hurt," Fishlegs said rubbing his arms.

"Gobber made us row like crazy," Snotlout said in an annoyed voice.

"It was terrible," Ruffnut said sounding exhausted.

"Yeah I smell like you now," Tuffnut said to Ruffnut who promptly hit him almost knocking into the water. Hiccup chuckled, he'd missed his friends they always made things interesting. After Tuffnut got his balance back he looked like he was going to push Ruffnut off the dock when he stopped with a surprised look on his face. Snotlout was the first to notice and looked in the direction Tuffnut was looking, his face taking the same pleasantly surprised look as Tuffnut's. Hiccup saw the look on Tuffnut and Snotlout's faces and turned around to see Merida was coming over to them.

Hiccup decided to make the introductions, "Guys this is Merida, she's the princess here. Merida these are my friends…"

"Don't tell me let me guess. Hiccup told me about you so I might as well see if I can get your names right," Merida said looking at them then slowly pointing at each of them. "You're the tallest so you must be Fishlegs."

Fishlegs gave a small chuckle and waved at her.

"And you two are obviously twins so you must be Ruffnut and Tuffnut."

The twins nodded and smiled, Tuffnut a little more then Ruffnut and he threw in a wink for good measure.

"Which makes you Astrid."

Astrid gave a small nod eyeing her, not sure about trusting her yet.

"And Snotlout, nice to meet you all."

"Pleasure to meet you," Snotlout said in voice that sounded like he was trying to flirt with her. Merida rolled her eyes, not another one.

"Hey Hiccup where's Toothless?" Fishlegs asked looking around.

"I'm not sure," Hiccup said slightly worried then got an idea. "Merida, can I get a ride so we can find Toothless?" Hiccup asked looking at Angus then back to her.

"Sure ya can," Merida said walking toward Angus.

"You sure she can help?" Astrid asked in a disbelieving voice, "I mean she probably just sits around the castle all day sewing tapestries or something like a normal princess does. She's just some princess, nothing special."

Merida turned around and looked at Astrid rather annoyed, "Oh I am, am I?"

"Uh… she's not what you'd call a 'normal princess' Astrid," Hiccup said suddenly worried a fight might break out, he was close. Merida took her bow off her shoulder.

"Let's see about that," she said walking over to Angus, and hopping onto his back.

"Follow me," She gave Angus a small kick that made him walk to a certain place by the edge of the forest where Merida stopped him. At this point Gobber, Stoick, and Fergus noticed the small parade and walked over.

"What's she doing?" Gobber asked as Merida positioned Angus.

"Ah you might want to watch this." Fergus said as Merida took out an arrow, "She has them all over the place."

Everyone gave him a confused look.

"Has what all over the place?" Stoick asked only to be met with Fergus gesturing to Merida who appeared ready for whatever she was about to do.

Giving Angus another harder kick they took off, Merida quickly stringing her bow, letting the arrow loose it hit the dead center of a target that was hidden on a tree. Except for Fergus everyone's faces showed the surprise they felt of what she'd done. Not one to end it there though Merida raced on shooting bull's-eyes on more targets. Hiccup's surprise was the first to be replaced with a small half smile of astonishment as he watched her. As they watched her everyone else began smiling at her accomplishments too. At one point Merida turned herself on Angus to reshoot at one target which she again hit dead center causing the new arrow to split the old, which made Fergus let out a proud laugh.

"I suppose telling you my wee lass is the best archer in the land is rather pointless now," Fergus was beaming with fatherly pride.

"You might say that," Gobber said wondering if she'd be willing to teach some of them how to do that, always happy to add another weapon to his arsenal.

"She has those targets all over to train?" Stoick questioned wanting to make sure his hunch was right.

"Aye she does and I do like to see people's expressions when she shows her skill," Fergus admitted as Merida turned Angus back round to them.

As Merida steered Angus back to the group she could see on their faces how impressed they were. Even Astrid had it written on her face, though she was trying to hide it under an unhappy look.

"That was amazing," Ruffnut said quite impressed at what had just happened.

"How did you manage that speed and accuracy?" Fishlegs asked curiously.

"Ach nothing a few years of training can't teach you," Merida said trying to sound humble though she was always quite happy about proving people wrong.

"You never said you could shoot like that," Hiccup said with an admiring smile.

"Ya never asked," she stated simply then looked at Astrid and questioned her with a small smirk, "Just sit around the castle sewing tapestries all day do I?"

Astrid just gave her an angry look not wanting to admit she was impressed.

Hiccup tried to hide a smile, "I told she wasn't what you'd call a 'normal princess'."

Everyone, even Astrid though begrudgingly, nodded in agreement

"And glad of it," Merida said putting her bow back over her shoulder.

Hiccup laughed and nodded as she scooted forward on Angus.

"So, ready to find your friend now?" Merida asked holding a hand out to Hiccup.

"Yeah," Hiccup replied grabbing her hand and hoisting himself up.

"Well while you two look for your dragon I'll show this lot around," Fergus said giving Angus a pat.

"All right we'll meet you at the castle," Merida said blowing a stray strand of hair out of her eyes.

Hiccup nodded, "We'll be back soon with Toothless."

At that Merida gave Angus a kick which sent him speeding away as Hiccup grabbed a hold of her again.

"Man how is he so lucky?" Snotlout said sounding annoyed yet honestly curious as to how they'd already become friends.

"I know we should have met her first," Tuffnut said sounding defeated.

"Please like she'd like you," Ruffnut said as if stating a fact, and maybe trying to make Tuffnut feel better somehow.

"Ach now don't sound so discouraged," Fergus said as he started toward the castle, "She's not one to turn down a friend. I'm sure you'll all be friends in no time."

They smiled at that, Astrid though was still frowning as she watched them leave. Astrid thought Hiccup seemed pretty attached to Merida, and her to him, even though they'd only just met. While Hiccup wasn't Astrid's boyfriend he was her friend, the both of them had decided it was better just to be friends, and she didn't want him making a mistake in who he trusted.


	8. Chapter 8 Can't You Catch A Fish?

**_Ch8 Don't You Know How To Catch Fish?_**

As they rode around Merida pointed out a few things like the other targets she used to train with, the Crone's Tooth by the Fire Falls, and the Ring of Stones, which Angus walked around. They searched for Toothless as they went, unfortunately having no luck. Coming up on a river Merida stopped Angus for a rest.

"I don't know where he'd have gone," Hiccup said sitting down by the edge of the river.

"Don't worry, we'll find him. He can't be that far off," Merida assured him as she petted Angus while he drank from the river. Angus suddenly stopped and let out a warning neigh as Merida felt something push on her back.

"Ah, there ya are, ye great beast," Merida laughed as she turned around to find Toothless standing there. He butted his head against her abdomen as Angus neighed anxiously behind her, unhappy about the great predator being so close. "Ah, Angus, calm yerself. I'm ok," she petted Angus' nose to calm him.

Hiccup smiled as he walked over, "Wow. Toothless really likes you."

"Well, I like him too," Merida laughed, running her hands over Toothless' nose as well, "Don't forget ya said you'd take me flying again," she said giving Hiccup a stern look, as if she'd make sure he was sorry if he forgot, as she pet Toothless but the small smile on her face made the look seem less deadly.

"I remember," Hiccup smiled as Toothless nudged Merida again.

"What is it you great beast you?" she asked as he continued nudging her. Toothless let out a small growl and pointed his head toward the river where some fish were swimming.

"Oh, hungry are you?" she asked receiving another growl that seemed to say _"yes"_.

"Toothless you can catch fish on your own," Hiccup said patting his friends back. He received a rather annoyed look from Toothless who at that went into the river.

Once in the river Toothless stood for a minute before trying, and failing, to catch some of the fish. Merida laughed and Hiccup shook his head as Toothless came back over to them.

"I guess he needs a wee bit of help," Merida said walking into the river herself.

"What are you doing?" Hiccup asked as he and Toothless looked at her slightly confused.

"Watch," she said, Angus promptly lied down on the bank of the river to watch though keeping one eye on Toothless just incase.

She took out an arrow and positioned it at a fish; she let it loose a moment later. When she brought it up it showed she'd speared the fish.

"Wow," Hiccup said obviously impressed, "That's amazing."

"Thank you," Merida said quite pleased with herself, "I am rather talented with my bow."

Hiccup chuckled and nodded as Toothless sniffed the fish. Toothless made a face like he wasn't sure about the fish and gave an unhappy growl.

"Come on," Merida said holding the fish to Toothless who moved his head away, "How do you know you won't like it if you've never tried it before?"

Toothless gave another unhappy growl, which to Merida sounded almost like a small child complaining about dinner.

She sighed, "Don't tell me I have to cook it for you."

Toothless made a happy sound causing Merida to sigh again.

"Toothless," Hiccup said sounding somewhere between embarrassed and strict.

"It's alright," Merida said setting the arrow and fish safely on a rock, "We'll just need some wood first."

"I'll help," Hiccup offered, "It's the least I can do since he's being so picky today."

"Well I certainly appreciated your help Viking," she said playfully.

"Glad to help Princess," he said chuckling at the face she made.

"I think I prefer you callin' me troll."

"How about Merida?"

"That's alright too."

Toothless gave a grin, obviously pleased with himself, and walked over to investigate Angus. Angus stared at the dragon with a questioning look and gave a small snort, which Toothless returned.

After gathering some wood Hiccup and Merida headed back to where Toothless and Angus were. They were glad to see their friends were getting along or at least they seemed to be talking to each other without hurting one another.

"Alright beast," Merida said starting to set up the fire pit, "We'll have your fish cooked in no time."

Hiccup watched Merida as he helped her set things up, she was so different then the people he knew at home. Sure he liked them but Merida was different to him, special.

"Ach I forgot we need some dry leaves to catch the spark," she said facepalming from her silly oversight.

"I'll get some," Hiccup said quickly getting up. Unfortunately when he turned around his desire to be quick caused him to trip and hit his head on a rock.

"Hiccup!" Merida cried rushing over to him with Toothless right behind her.

"Ow," Hiccup muttered rubbing his head.

"Are you alright?" she asked cradling his head and checking it for any signs of damage and gratefully finding only a small cut on his forehead.

"Yeah I'm ok," he said fully embarrassed by what had just happened. As he tried to get up Merida stopped him.

"Oh no ya don't," she said as she put her cloak around him, "You need to rest a minute."

"I'm fine Merida, honest," Hiccup said trying to sit up again, only to have Merida stop him once again.

"You're going to lay here and rest a bit even if I have to hold ya down, understand Viking?" Merida said giving him a stern look.

"Okay," he said trying his best not to blush. He wondered if Merida realized she was still holding his chin in one hand while her other was trying to keep the cloak on him by holding her hand against his chest.

"Good," she responded as she moved slightly so she could lay Hiccup down on Toothless who had been sitting behind them, "I'll be right back." With that she went only a few feet away and grabbed some leaves so she could start the fire.

Once she'd gotten the fire going she went and sat against Toothless, between the fire pit and Hiccup. Propping the fish up so it could cook she gently moved Hiccup's head onto her lap.

"Uh… Merida…" Hiccup began but was quickly cut off.

"I don't want to hear it Viking," she said watching the fish, "You need to rest and I don't think a hard surface is a good place for you to lay, no offence Toothless."

Toothless gave a sound that seemed to say _"that's ok"_ as he watched both the fish and Hiccup, who was now a brilliant shade of red and trying to hide a smile. When the fish was done she took some meat off to taste it.

"Not bad," Merida said as she finished chewing, "What do you think?" She asked offering some to Hiccup.

He ate it and nodded, "Tastes fine to me."

"Alright then, here you go," she said tossing the fish to Toothless who ate it in maybe two bites. He looked at Merida expectantly.

"Oh no you don't ya beast," she said with a smile, "You want more, you catch 'em."

Toothless made a sad sound but Merida only shook her head and pointed to the river. With a defeated look on his face Toothless headed back into the river to try his luck but again not having much success.

"I think we should help him," Hiccup said sitting up.

"I didn't say you could move yet," Merida said giving him an unhappy look.

Hiccup only smiled. "I think I've rested long enough besides he could really use the help," he pointed at Toothless who was diving almost franticly at the fish, it was clear he was losing his patience.

"I suppose you're right, let's help the beast out," she said helping Hiccup up, she was going to keep an eye on him just in case but it seemed a better idea to make sure Toothless didn't burn anything down out of frustration.


	9. Chapter 9 Does This Really Have To End?

**_Ch9 Does This Really Have To End?_**

Hiccup slowly and carefully walked into the river trying to make sure his metal leg didn't slip while Merida just strode in.

"Alright beast this is how it's done," Merida said as she stood still so the fish swam by. Making sure Toothless was watching she put her hands in the water and after a moment brought out a fish, making Toothless grin.

"Here," she said tossing it to Toothless who promptly swallowed it and made an expectant sound. Merida laughed and shook her head, "You have to catch some too."

Toothless let out an agreeing sound and tried to do what Merida had done but with his mouth.

"You to," Merida said pointing at Hiccup.

"Uh I don't know," Hiccup said not sure he could catch any while making sure his leg didn't slip.

"Here I'll show you," she said walking over to where Hiccup was. After showing him how to do it they both managed to catch a fish.

"Huh that was easier then I thought," Hiccup said not entirely sure what to do with the fish now but seeing Merida toss hers on the bank he followed suit. Toothless, being successful in his catches simply swallowed his catches.

They caught a few more fish, tossing them onto the bank, but when Merida caught one that put up a bit of fight it caused her to slip and fall into the river. She sat up coughing as Hiccup stifled a laugh. As she stood she heard Toothless let out a laugh as well.

"Oh think that's funny do ya? Well here!" she cried splashing both Hiccup and Toothless with water.

"Hey!" Hiccup shouted as Toothless splashed her back. She laughed and splashed them again, this time they both splashed her, then Toothless splashed Hiccup, and soon they were all splashing and running from each other. At one point Hiccup and Merida joined forces to splash Toothless who happily bounded after them, when they decided to spilt up Toothless followed Merida.

"Ach no! Don't follow me!" she cried splashing him, he let out a happy growl and splashed her back easily drenching her. The two of them went at it for awhile with Hiccup watching them. He was glad they got along so well, he wasn't sure why but he really liked being around Merida so if Toothless had a problem with her he wasn't sure if it'd be Astrid all over again or worse. After watching for awhile he decided he should come to her aid and quickly splashed Toothless who took off after him.

Merida pushed her wet hair out of her face and watched as Toothless went after Hiccup now. She giggled as Hiccup tried to splash Toothless back but Toothless obviously had the upper hand again, since his wings made bigger splashes which drenched Hiccup. As she watched them she thought how things had seemed to change for her with him there. Sure it hadn't been long and most things had stayed the same but now she had someone besides Angus to talk to, someone that didn't mind that she wasn't the "perfect princess". He liked her as she was, just as she wouldn't change him for the world. She liked how he viewed the world it was different then anyone she'd ever met before and she realized something now she hadn't before, she didn't want to think of him not being there. Naturally he'd return to Berk one day but would that be the last time she saw him? Would they still be friends when he left or would her parent's talk of war come to pass? She frowned silently cursing herself for getting so used to him being around so quickly. She got out of the river and sat down holding her bow as the water drops fell from her hair onto it. Hiccup noticed and, motioning to Toothless, went to join her.

"Merida, you ok?" he asked sitting down beside her, pulling his knees up to his chest to rest his head on them.

She didn't answer, just ran her thumb over the carving she'd made on her bow as she thought. It was a new bow but she'd made it look as close as her old one as she could. She laid the bow across her lap, its weight was comforting in troubled times, and then took a deep breath before she spoke, "I don't think we should meet anymore, Hiccup."

Hiccup looked at her; the confusion on his face painful to see, "What do you mean, Merida?"

"I don't think we can be friends anymore, ya daft boy," Merida said softly.

"But…" Hiccup looked over at his dragon, as if the beast could help him understand. Toothless only answered with the same confused look.

"I'm sorry. I really am, but…"

"But…I don't understand," Hiccup's voice was pained in its confusion.

Merida stood up and shook her head, quickly putting her bow over her shoulder while walking over to Angus and climbing on. She looked at him, the sun behind her catching in her hair; she looked like a woman on fire. "Dragons are attacking Scottish clans; they say it's you Vikings again since you know how to ride them. Don't you understand? Highlanders and Northmen just aren't meant ta be friends."

Not knowing what else to do and not about to let Hiccup see the tears that she felt were threatening to come out she gave Angus a quick kick sending them back to the castle. Hiccup stood there for awhile in shock, something else was wrong he just knew it.

"Come on bud," he said hopping on Toothless, "We're gonna follow them."

Toothless gave an agreeing growl and took to the sky.


	10. Chapter 10 Because I Trust You

_**Ch10 Because I Trust You** _

Merida jumped off Angus before he was fully settled and rushed to her room, grateful to not run into anyone. She flung herself on her bed looking at the ceiling, an engagement, talk of war, why was it all happening now? She'd just found a friend she didn't want to loose and now she might have to fight him? She closed her eyes for a moment to try and block the world out when she heard a sound by her window that she recognized instantly. She went to her window scowling and flung it open crossing her arms as she spoke, "I told ya to leave me be, Hiccup."

Hiccup and Toothless were doing their best to maintain altitude outside the window as quietly as they could.

"I wanted to see you," Hiccup said softly, with a growl of agreement from the dragon, "We need to talk."

"And what if someone see you? Eh?" Merida whispered intensely. "What then? Do ya know what my father would do if he saw a bloody Viking on a great dragon outside his daughters window?"

"I…I guess I hadn't thought out that," he admitted while she gave him a pointed look. "But…I don't…I don't care. Merida, please. I know how it feels to want to be friends with someone you aren't allowed to be friends with…" he leaned down at Toothless. "But I promise you, it's worth it to try."

Her face softened slightly, "I don't know…"

"Come on, are you really gunna let fate boss you around?" Hiccup asked, raising an eyebrow.

Merida let out a laugh, "I suppose not."

"Besides," Hiccup said smiling glad to have gotten her laughing, "I promised to take you flying again right?"

"That ya did," Merida said with a smile as she climbed up onto her window ledge, "I think now's a good a time as any."

Hiccup smiled wider as he helped her onto Toothless, whatever was bothering her maybe a flight around DunBroch would help.

"I knew about the attacks," Hiccup said as they flew, "The whole village heard about them and my dad was worried about a war breaking out. It's why he decided to come talk to yours, to try and stop it."

"I hope he can," Merida said not wanting any kind of war to break out.

"Merida?"

"Yes?"

"What's really bothering you?" Hiccup asked obvious worry in his voice.

She sighed and dropped her forehead against his back, "My mother says I'm to be engaged to one of the leader's sons."

Toothless let out a questioning sound while Hiccup was quiet for a minute, as if not sure what to say. When he did speak he questioned her cautiously not wanting to upset her, "You don't want that?"

"O' course not," she said sounding a bit angry as she sat up, "I want to choose my own fate; she said I could too before this war talk. Now I have to marry one of them to try and stop it."

Hiccup tried to think of something he could say to help but only came up with, "That's not fair. You should be able to do what you want and marry who you want."

"Thanks," she said quietly not really feeling like talking much now; she just wanted to enjoy the ride. As if reading her mind, or being too busy thinking to say anymore, Hiccup stayed quiet. After riding for a few minutes in silence Merida looked over Toothless' side and became curious.

"Have you ever fallen from up here?" Merida questioned.

"Yeah a couple times," Hiccup responded thinking of how many had been accidental as appose to on purpose.

"What was it like?"

"It's scary but kind of fun at the same time."

"And he always catches you?" she motioned to Toothless.

"Of course," he said, it was obvious Toothless had otherwise on a few of them he wouldn't be here.

"Good," she said straightening herself. Hiccup felt her shift behind him and place her hand on his shoulder; looking behind him he saw her standing.

He gave her a strange look, "What are you…?" before he finished his question Merida took a breath and stepped off into the open air. "Merida!" he shouted, Toothless let out a worried sound as they went into a nosedive, "Not good, not good."

Merida didn't look or feel scared. As she fell she slowly spread her arms out as if they were wings wondering if this is what eagles felt when the flew, it was a beautiful feeling. She closed her eyes for a moment enjoying the feeling of freedom the fall had when she heard Hiccup call her again.

"Merida!" he sounded worried, she opened her eyes and looked at him and Toothless flying toward her. She smiled and waved as they got closer causing Toothless to give her a confused look, Hiccup hardly noticed he was more concerned with getting Merida back on Toothless. Heading under her Toothless spread his wings to slow their decent, unfortunately Merida had no way of doing that herself and crashed into Hiccup's back. Hiccup let out a groan as he quickly reached behind him to catch Merida before she fell off.

Merida held onto Hiccup's hand as she repositioned herself back onto the saddle behind Hiccup, "You alright?" she asked looking at his back for any signs of injury.

"Me?" Hiccup asked sounding shocked, "What about you? You jumped off Toothless! Why would you do that?"

"I wanted to see what it was like to fly."

He paused for a moment then sighed, "Okay but do you have any idea how worried I was? I mean what would have happened if we didn't catch you?"

"I wasn't worried."

"You weren't, why?"

"Well I suppose I knew I could count on you or at least your dragon. Aye ya cowardly Viking?"

He laughed hearing the playful tone in her voice, "Thanks you Scottish troll." He wondered why those names seemed to be becoming their nicknames for each other but he didn't mind.

"Besides," she said quietly and sincerely, "I trust you Hiccup. You're the best friend I ever had next to Angus."

"I know what you mean," he said with a small smile, "You're a very special person to me too Merida."

She smiled too and wrapped her arms around him, not so much for safety as she just wanted to, and rested her head on his back. Hiccup blushed happy and grateful for being able to be close to her. He didn't care what happened; they'd figure something out, all he really knew was he wanted to be with her for as long as possible.


End file.
